This ain't a love song
by indiana winchester
Summary: I'd known Sam and Dean for over 4 years I'd been a hunter for 10 or more years ,bobby's death had effected us all, we helped each other with hunts, but then went our own way to meet up years later , I'd blow them Winchesters away and the unexpected always happens, Sam and Dean and Castiel and Tessa and a hunter called Indiana , romance, hunting , death, (please feel free to review)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one ( 3 years earlier )

(This ain't a love song~ Bon Jovi)

I remember a time when my life was simple and uncomplicated, I spoke to spirits and helped people contact there loved ones, I was called a medium.

Yes , Ghosts were around ,every where , after all that was my gift , my job, werewolves and vampires were myths , Things horror films were made of , If only I'd known then just how much my world would change.

I sit here alone in this diner waiting, It seemed like a lifetime ago that , that other , simpler world existed , it had been 10 years since, and how you change in 10 years, I carry knives and guns now, A silver flask travels at my side filled with holly water, I still see the dead and more now , I also have visions , sometimes flashes of what is about to be , sometimes just feelings, very strong feelings. sometimes they come in my sleep sometimes it's from the touch of another person , sometimes I view what's about to be or what has already happened there is no regularity to what I see and when , it just happens .

I used to be afraid , but no longer, now it's a part of me and I've grown to accept them, I can't change them they are me, who I am now.

My thoughts return again to the diner , I have a hot cup of coffee sitting staring at me waiting to be drunk, The place is over flowing with people it's a friday night and Sioux falls in south dekota is alive .

I want to eat ,but if I order I probably won't get time to even take a bite out of whatever it is , so here I sit and wait glancing from time to time out of the window, I check my watch again for about the hundredth time, 22:42, They're late!, I'm sure they said 22:30 , I check my duffle bag again, yep shot gun, salt,stakes,spare holy water, I hear a rumble, it's a very familiar sound , I collect up my bag and swig the last of the coffee down, throw a few pieces of change on the table and head out to the parking lot.

The shinny black Impala roars up beside me , stopping perfectly by my side allowing me to open the rear passenger door, I climb in,

"You guys are late" I say as I dump my bag onto the spare seat beside me, In front of me is Sam Winchester a tall handsome hunter, He's brother Dean Is driving, He is the elder of the two and equally as good looking he glances over his shoulder and throws me a stare that says screw you lady, Dean was a lot like me , so much so that he hide his true feelings deep inside Anger and pain if allowed to surface would make him an extremely dangerous man, we'd learned to push our feelings deep inside, Sam was softer I'm certain he hated being a hunter but carries on.

I've been travelling with the boys on and off for the last 4 years ,when ever I or they needed an extra person we were there for each other, booby's death had brought us to this we all watched each others backs.

A hunters life is a lonely life, so being able to partner someone or hook up with other hunters is a bonus at times ,

We sit in silence as Dean roars the Impala ever nearer our destination, I glanced at my watch again 23:14 just another 15 minutes and we'll be there , then the action would begin,Boy was I hungry , I rummaged about inside my duffle bag and pulled out an apple , Sam turned and looked at me with a questioning gaze,

"What!" I exclaimed " 10 hours ago I last ate, I need something in me,Don't want my grumbling stomach alerting the bad guys now ,they'll hear me a mile off other wise " He smiled , he was cute when he smiled , I smiled back, Dean just carried on driving showing no emotion at all, oh yes he could be like this too,especially with me,

We turned the last bend and the old eerie big house laid out in front of us it was dark and intimidating , The Impala ground to a halt Dean killed the engine and we climbed out ,

Dean and Sam moved to the trunk of the car opening it revealing an aray of armoury they knew exactly what they wanted and had armed themselves within a few seconds , I had already taken what I needed from my bag, we moved closer to the house , I felt very uneasy with every step I took . I stopped , The feeling of being watched was very strong and extremely un-nerving , Dean stopped too and turned around to me , this in turn made Sam stop in his tracks, " You ok?" Dean spoke with a concerned tone in his voice, I didn't normally get this from Dean " There's defiantly something in there , It's watching us and it's evil, very evil"

"That's good, Means we've not been wasting our time," He turned back towards the house and continued up the stairs and into the house, The big old wooden door wasn't locked and we just walked right on in, My senses went berserk , if I'd been any normal person I'd have had a panic attack, but I fought those fears and pushed them into hiding, the deeper we went the more fearful I got, we started up the staircase , every bone in my body was screaming now,it was screaming for me to turn and run away, I struggled to hold myself together, these feelings were so strong ,stronger than I'd ever felt before. I kept fighting pushing them back down, Sam spoke quietly "you sure you ok short fry?" I Smirked and looked at him , nodding in reply with a reassuring smile , It fooled him, god I was good sometimes, we reached the top of the stairs and moved onto the landing , I felt it close by , it's breath rippled down my neck, I spun and stabbed out with the wooden stake , home base, I'd hit my target right in the heart, It dropped instantly to the floor and I started to breath again, having held my breath the moment I'd felt it, I looked back to see Sam and Dean staring at me, "One down" Dean said sternly ,We continued along the long corridor opening each door we found and checking each room behind them, suddenly 5 or 6 of them appeared where from we don't know things happened quickly , I could hear blades slashing and the thumps as the vampires heads hit the floor, I managed to take a couple of head off before being sent flying through the air , I hit something hard and unforgiving pain shot through my side ,sharp and burning ,I laid still for a moment then tried rising to my feet , blade still in hand in case of another attack, I could feel the warm sticky sensation running down my side, the pain came in waves, deep blackening waves, blinding pain, but I couldn't let go, if I did I'd be dead ,no I had to stay upright and awake, Silence fell , all the vamps were dead.

I felt at ease, Yes all were gone I could relax, Wrong decision , my legs buckled and I fell to my knees , pain gripped my whole body , I dropped my blade and gripped my side , Damn this hurt ,seriously hurt, everything faded, the last I remember was a voice, very worried sounding shouting, shouting my name, it was Deans voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Slowly I opened my eyes , I was sore but at least I was alive, I could hear voices talking in the same room, a faint smell of beer mixed with whiskey I looked about me as my focus cleared I spied am and Dean we were in a motel room I could tell that for sure,

Sam and Dean were seated around a small table talking, I needed to sit up, it hurt like hell, then I heard Dean's voice again this time he spoke to me and I heard a sound of boots on the hard wood floor as he raced over to where I was struggling to upright myself, "Whoa, no, no you gotta ..." I felt his hands gripping my arms , ok so this was excruciating , as I glanced up at him I realised that he was still talking "You need to rest, gain some strength back, believe me my little ninja you can't get up and around just yet"

I looked up into those intense concerned beautiful green eyes, I'd never seen this side of him before, I was always the feeling like a burden ,extra weight that wasn't needed an out cast , he had a unique way of making me feel uncomfortable, yet now at this point in time I felt compassion, empathy , I wasn't used to, I looked into those eyes, those intense, glaring eyes, they softened slightly "Dean.." I started to say but was interrupted " look you really need to stay put, I've been there many times and it don't do you any good ,The monsters will still be out there waiting , you need to be 100% any thing less will get you dead, you with me on this? "

he stared down into my brown eyes , I could feel his worry his concern this wasn't just body language this was my sixth sense kicking in, yes I could feel it he was allowing me to feel his emotions, it scared me a little, the tough guy image was a big lie, put on as a show to hide his true feelings and emotions. for a brief moment I saw it fear deep rooted fear, and something else a hint of something else , I Blinked weather he noticed my amazement or not he released his grip on my arms pretty quickly " if you need anything? a drink some food or anything we're here, just ask, as long as you stay put mind,"

I found myself agreeing to his terms " can I have a drink Dean?"

The shock of that brief moment of seeing a flash of the real Dean still hung in my thoughts , I watched him move away , Sam was starring at me from the table "You ok?" he asked " I will be" Sam stood up and walked over to me , he carried abook in his hand "want this, or shall I put the tv on"

"Tv please " I answered

he smiled , I always seemed to be made to feel like I was sams little sister , he teased me at times like a sister, I'd always rather liked that, it made me feel homely and comfortable, especially since Dean normally made me feel like an out cast,

I must've fallen asleep , cause when I awoke the lights were on, I could hear Sam and Dean talking quietly .and noticed them glancing over at me every now and then, it made me wonder what was being said, they did rock paper sissors, Dean lost. Sam rose to his feet grabbed his jacket and picked up the car keys and left.

dean sat studying his beer bottle that he held before finally taking a swig, he tilted his head and glanced over in my direction raising an eyebrow "oh, your awake..."

he rose to his feet and moved across the room towards me " you hungry?"

"Alittle"

he scooped up a bag off of the coffee table which sat near a chair by the tv " There's a sandwich in the bag, you wanna drink, beer or coffee ?"

he tossed the bag onto the bed and I leaned slightly forward , there was no waves of pain no soreness , I was surprised, what pain relief had I been given it was fantastic " Beer" I called after him as he moved to the fridge, I rose to my feet deciding that i'll go to the bathroom while the going was good and freshen myself up, first.

When I returned Dean stood waiting for me " come over here and let me take a look at your wound" it'll need redressing so might as well do it now"

he had laid out a varity of items that he would need I sat down on one of the dining chairs he had placed out for just that task, "can you lift your shirt?" he knelt on the floor beside me, and I removed my shirt, it was easier than holding it up out of the way, Dean looked at me, sitting there in just my bra and p j bottoms , he removed the large dressing on my side , it revealed two rows of very neat stitching and poured some whiskey onto another piece of gauze then dabbed it over the stitches , I winced as the burning grew in strength which made him jump alittle, I Smirked "What" He said

"it's nothing ,just never seen you jump before that's all"

he looked up at me from his kneeling position with a glare that could've killed a demon. I smirked again " I was just saying" and this time I threw him back the same type glance, he replaced the dressing " Your'll live " he said climbing back onto his feet , I found a clean shirt and put it on.

"the sewing work is neat, did you do it"

" yeah, just one of my many talent's" he said jokingly

" do you know " I started " I kinda like this side of you "

he threw me a cheeky sideways glance as he sat himself back down at the dining table taking a swig from a beer bottle, " well , I mean you're normally mr moody shoes, what you given him a day off ?"

"son of a bitch" I heard him say in a shallow voice,

" there you go, knew it was too good to be true, back to normal Dean, wasn't hard for you was it ? "

"look..." he started to say staring at me hard

" I don't do baby sitting"

" I don't need a baby sitter, never have ,never will "

he shot me a look that showed of anger

"Look I know I cramp your style, and ok I got hurt , my fault entirely momentary lapse of concentration , I was lucky this time, I lived, and yeah needed someone to put me back together, that I am greatful about ,but I don't need no baby sitter"

again he stared hard at me, my anger this time had hit him like a punch to the gut . " and at the end of the day I was only there cos' you and Sam had asked me to ,Jerk"

"will you quit bitching"

"I'm bitchin', dude you ..." his smile spread across his face and stopped me throwing me off balance I wasn't ready for that,

"What..." I finally finished

" Never noticed it before but you're kinda cute when you're angry" he's smile widened more, I couldn't do anything but smile back, ok he got me ,he had melted my anger like a hot pan of chocolate,

" I er, thank you" was all I could say as I sat down at the dining table "you're not half bad yourself"

**this is the first part the introduction if you like , there might be spelling mistakes as in the difference between England and other enlgish/American spellings please feel free to review and follow this story and thank you for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ( The reunion)

I sat in the bar, The rock music ringing out Bon Jovi ' it's my life' I downed yet another whiskey, I'd given my self the night off , having had a long two and a half days tracking down a shape shifter finally catching up with it and sending it back to where ever they come from, I now sat relaxed and letting my hair down,my dyed pink locks hung freely unrestricted from there normal bounds tied back into a pony tail, it hung way passed my shoulders , I wore my leather jeans , skimpy top with a leather wait coat over the top ,I also wore my leather fingerless gloves with rounded studs that spelled out 'Rock' on the back of one hand and 'Hard' on the back of the other " hey, Masters" I heard someone behind me say, I spun on my stool to meet the gaze of a guy who stood smiling at me "Frankie" I called out ,stepping from my stool and embracing him, me and Frankie went way back he was more like a brother, I glanced around at all the other people in the bar as I released my grip on the guy.

I was a where of two guys that had entered the bar the first guy stopped placing a hand on the chest of the second blocking him from continuing forward ,they both looked over towards me, " Frankie would you excuse me for a minute, shelly's over at the bar I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you " I strode off towards the two guys,

" Sam,Dean What on earth are you guys doing here?"

"wow" was all that Dean said Sam just stared and fumbled his words as he spoke " we, er , um , we're looking for someone, didn't er know you were here too,"

" just finished ganking a bad ass shape shifter so I'm partying "

I looked at Dean who was still starring at me, I laughed,

"what's up Honey, 3 years of hunting changes things you know," he looked around us " Hell boys , This is a hunters bar , your practically amongst family"

again he just starred " cat got your tongue " he gulped down a breath and finally spoke " well you sure grew up "

then he smiled

" part of the job Dean, do you guys wanna drink, what you having?" I walked back towards the bar " hey gus, whiskey on the rocks and ..." I looked back behind me Sam and Dean were making there way over to where I was " make that 3 " I finished.

Henry ,who was another hunter moved over to the bar and where I was standing he was rather good looking Blonde hair , filled his jeans and shirt rather well if you know what I mean, we'd had a couple of one nighters together he hadn't been disappointing ,and we'd stayed friends since "you wanna dance little lady" he asked "sure" I replied , Henry eyed Sam and Dean " henry, meet Sam and Dean Winchester" I said , henry threw out his hand to shake each of the boys " Sam and Dean Winchester, it's a real pleasure to meet you guys in the flesh," as they hook hands Dean said " I'm Dean ,he's Sam"

" I'll be right back boys " as I took henry by the arm and lead him away for that dance that he'd asked for , a I returned I could see Sam and Dean talking , Henry moved away and went to talk to another girl he knew,

Sam spoke as he moved away from the bar " I'll be right back, I gotta go see someone,"

Dean filled me in on why Sam had left us, " we were meeting someone here, Sam just spotted them so he's gonna go talk to them,"

"didn't you wanna go too ?" I asked

" It's a girl , he can handle her alone " he added smiling a cheesy smile and I smirked too, I raised my hand to gus and he brought some more drinks over to us, Dean spoke as I downed mine in one, " you wanna watch that,"

"Dean I'm no light weight , I can handle my drink these days,it has little effect on me " I answered

"we'll you are a really different person these days"

" I've grown up a lot Dean, I'm a better hunter too, you'd probably be impressed "

"d'you think " he looked quizzically at me and I felt a warm gentle feeling creeping through me, I was picking up on Dean's feelings this used to un-nerve me , But now it didn't I'd learned to handle these sensations , I liked the way he was feeling , I liked Dean always had, I hopped off of my stood and moved over to Dean, "hey" I said as I pushed myself closer to him, he seemed nervous " I'm so different now Dean" I lent into him rapping my arms around his neck " You are" he said softly , I kissed him fall on the lips , they were soft but dry with a tinge of whiskey , at first he didn't respond which made me think I'd misunderstood he's feelings , That would be embarrassing , suddenly I felt his arm slide around my waist he's other hand cradled the back of my head, then he responded, I couldn't complain ,

I'd never been kissed with so much feeling and passion before, it felt good, there was a cough to the side of us, Which caused Dean to withdraw for a moment we caught each others eyes, then we glanced to the direction of the cough, Sam stood gazing at us looking out of place and nervous, " Sam" Dean spoke

"erm,well she says we can find lenny at 302 main,"

" oh, " I said " That's only a couple of blocks away"

Dean looked at me in amazement "what?" I said as I caught his stare " I live here Dean"

gus came over " hey, couldn't help but over hear that you're looking for Lenny, he's a friend of mine ,but your'll be probably find him at work at this time he works on the docks"

"well thanks gus" I said looking back round at Sam and Dean, "told ya, "

I sat myself back onto my stool ,and gus refilled my glass , Dean eyed me once again as I drunk it straight down , Sam looked between me and Dean ," yes Sam, I drink, And I drink a lot, But don't worry it takes a lot more than this before I get to the drunk stage"

I felt Sams thoughts he felt just like Dean did, they didn't believe me, " I can down at least 2 bottles of the good stuff before you need to start worrying" I said to Sam , out of the corner of my eye I saw one of Dean's eyebrows raise , he looked almost impressed, if that had impressed him he should see me in a fight,

I really could hold my own these days,

my phone rang and I answered it, " hey, Lewie " lewie was a hunter friend ,he'd been hunting a werewolf and he was homing in on it," yeh, no problem, I'm on my way, be about 15 minutes tops "

both boys looked at me,"well there goes the night off"

"I'll be back around in about an hour, hang around and perhaps we can go grab some food together"

"do you er ..." Sam started to ask, I cut him short "no, be easier jut me and Lewie"

I shot him a look and he backed down "ok"

Dean stared I could feel his anger , he wasn't happy at the way I'd spoken to Sam but I knew this was easy prey.

I nodded at gus who handed me a duffle back and my leather jacket, I stepped forward and kissed Dean on the cheek," Dean, I'm fine honest, I'm a lot more experienced now with this stuff me and Lewie can handle it, "

he stayed silent but I could feel his concern, mixed with softer emotions, I smiled softly at him as I left the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Outside it was drizzling, but there was a warmth in the air , I walked down the side walk both my hands were in my pockets my shoulders hunched, Lewie was waiting under a street lamp on the corner of the block.

We said nothing just walked silently to the open space of the local playing fields, A path dimly lit ran through the center of it we walked this path , my hand in my pocket holding my gun loaded with silver bullets, my knife was a special pocket inside my jacket. Back up just in case I lost my gun, we faultured in our steps, a low growl from behind us, my grip tightened on my gun, my heart started to pump blood faster around my body , the monster was directly behind us, wait , yes another Damn it, stalking us to the right, Lewie nodded , time to focus , with swiftness I spun, I saw the stomach of the beast , it had leaped at me, trying to take me down, my instincts pulled the knife , a silver knife, it found it's spot deep in to the chest of the beast, I was knocked off my feet and landed on the ground, the beast lay motionless beside me , I could hear a mans cry's for help , I looked around me , Lewie you fool, I thought "son of a bitch " I shouted and pulled my gun as the second beast came at me, I held fast, gun braced in my hand, it leaped at me, now my body screamed pull the trigger, the gun discharged and the beast fell dead on the ground, I could hear gargling coming from where Lewie now lay, The beast had bitten into his neck blood spurted from his jugular and as I raised my gun i too was spurted with blood , Lewies blood, Damn this life, This should've been been easy.

Another friend and hunter was dead, "Damned this life" I said angrily to myself. I stormed back to the bar, trying the best to hide my bloodied clothes and skin I snuck in quietly sliding behind the bar briefly grabbing a set of keys, Gus noticed me and so did Sam and dean who'd been sat talking with gus , Dean followed me with his eyes , hell all 3 of them did, the looks on there faces told me what they were thinking, I stormed out through another door and into a quite corridor , I took the bunch of keys and fumbled through them for the one that fitted the lock to the door that I wanted to enter behind it was a room that I sometimes used , I often went here when I needed to get away from everything, key found , door opened, I moved into the room closing the door behind me , I lent up against it , the door was cold against my back , I went and rifled through some spare clothes that I'd kept there, I grabbed a towel and entered the shower room ,

I turned on the shower tested the waters temperature then undressed and stepped in, the water ran red about my feet, that's when I crumpled remembering my last movements , shooting Lewie dead rather than letting him bleed to death, tears came quickly and I sank to my knees, I cried like a young child, I seemed to stay in the shower for an eternity. When I finally stepped out into the main room I found that only 20 minutes had passed, I dressed again this time in jeans and a hoodie I was numb all over no emotions no nothing just numb, I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and as I did I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror , I stopped and stared at myself then sighed and braced myself ready to step back in side the bar itself , Gus already had a large scotch waiting, He knew me too well, he knew also that I'd want to sit in silence in the dark, as this is what I normally did when things went wrong,

I moved passed the 3 guys collecting the drink on my way I avoided there stares and any talk from Sam and Dean , I carried on passed them all and seated myself at a remote table in a dark corner away from the main stream of people , I rested my head in my hands looking at the glass I'd placed down before me, I looked up to take a large swig of the glasses contents and noticed Dean climbing down from his stool before he was half way off Gus placed a hand on his arm and shook his head at dean and said something , Both Dean and Sam looked over at me before Dean settled himself back onto his stool, he watched me as I sat withdrawn in this isolated corner of the bar, it must've been about half an hour later when I shook myself back to reality , I looked around me and regained my composure , I was returning to my normal self be it a little quieter that usual , The rock music worked it's way back into my ears , crisp and sweet , rather than the blur that was with me before,

I stood up took the last swig of my drink and strode back towards the bar handing the glass over to gus and I smiled "refill" I said " You got it" he said back and left to refill the glass , " you back with u now?" he asked as he handed me back the glass, " yep," I smiled " all sorted " I finished turning to Sam and Dean " you guys hungry cos I need to eat ,You wanna join me," Dean just looked at me " you ok?" he asked I looked back at him " don't wanna talk about it" I said in a tone that left him in no doubt that I really didn't want to talk. " you guys coming " I said as I started to leave the bar ,Sam and Dean followed , we all walked in silence , I could feel there feeling neither knowing what to do or say, both wanted to help if they could but neither brought the subject up.

We enter the diner and we sat a small table big enough for four people Sam sat over from me Whilst Dean sat next to me , we sat and ate and shared some light but awkward banter , Sam made some excuse about needing to return to the hotel room and Dean stayed by my side,

after Sam left Dean got very serious even the tone of his voice had changed," so what happened tonight" he asked " I know the signs so know it weren't good , and I don't want your 'I don't want to talk about it'" I did feel ready to talk about what happened but didn't know if I could hold everything together "it was bad , I don't want to talk in here" he nodded and I stood and headed for the door as Dean paid and caught up with me,

The night air now had a chill to it , but at least it had stopped raining, "where'd you wanna go ?" he asked "can you just drive me somewhere ,anywhere"

"sure" we walked back to the Impala and climbed in Dean fired up the engine and the car roared out no to the highway, before long we were out of town, the open countryside flashing passed outside, " so you wanna tell me what happened then?" I stared straight ahead of me ,"Lewies dead, that's the full story"

"you what! How"

"I shot him," I bit my lip before continuing " poor Bastard would've bleed to death" I bit my lip once again as I felt the emotions starting to raise there ugly head, a tear fought its way to freedom in one eye , I won the battle and forced it back , suddenly the Impala screeched to a halt skewing sideways on the road , Dean burst angrily out of his door which creeked open before being slammed loudly shut which caused me to brace myself .

I slowly got out from my side of the car, Dean spun angrily to look at me , " What the hell was you doing, shooting someone " he yelled at me ,I'd never heard him shout before it frightened me slightly , " I couldn't let him bleed to death Dean , His throat was all ripped out it was only a matter of time " That tear I'd battled with earlier raised its war again . I was starting to loose the fight , and my anger way rising too, " Damned this life , Damned all the demons and monsters and damned any other creatures out there " I growled in anger , The battle was lost my tears flowed freely now , Dean moved over to me , and put his arms around me ,those strong warm and comforting arms held me tightly , I sank into his embrace and cried , I pulled myself together and glance up at Dean , " Thank you," I said softly

he smiled back down at me , I felt his lips upon mine and I closed my eyes and lost myself in the moment , he broke the contact briefly pulling his head away , he's eyes soft and gentle looked down into mine then he kissed me again , I lost myself right then and there all the emotions the anger , the sadness disappeared as I melted away with them, he's kiss intensified and I found myself lost in his passion , the sweetness of his lips , warm and tender lips,


	5. Chapter 5 (The final chapter)

Chapter 5 ( The final Chapter)

I awake the next morning, opening my eyes, gazing around me, it was my apartment ,how did I gat here? I thought to myself.

I turned my head to look to the left of me, a naked back lay soundly asleep at the side of me I sat up, swinging my legs clear of the bed, I spun my head back around to look at the peacefully sleeping body that laid in my bed , a slight panic raised within me, DEAN, It was dean he lay there in my bed, suddenly thoughts rushed through my brain and of the night before, it was all coming back now, Oh my lord! what had I done? What had we... Then I pictured the night before in my brain, the memories had returned and with them was a smile , He had been quite talented to say the least, I gave a low chuckle as I remembered more, I never thought Dean could've been that talented , WOW that just made life more difficult , how was any other guy that I might ever get involved with gonna live up to Dean.

again I gave a low chuckle, and disappeared into the bathroom, I showered and dressed , I returned and put on some coffee , and made some breakfast, , I heard a noise and then heard the shower running Dean must've been up, I could hear him humming loudly , it was a rock song and sounded familiar but I couldn't place it , Then there was peace , and he appeared in the kitchen doorway, he smiled at me and walked over picking up his cup of coffee that I'd poured for him once I knew he was awake, he took a sip then placed the cup down onto the table , he moved over to me sliding his arms around me and pulling me close,

" Heay,little Darling" he smiled , pulling me closer so that he could kiss me , once again it was a long and passionate kiss, That's when I felt it, Love, not from me, well yeah I had fallen big time that wasn't hard to do with this guy, but he was falling for me, Dean winchester hardly ever fell in love , He was too afraid too, and here I was handing me my heart on a plate.

"Dean..." I pulled away and started to speak "should we really be doing this, you know getting this kinda , close"

I was surprised at his reply," why not, we understand each other, you think like me, hell you even like the same booze I do, so me and you can't be a bad thing can it?"

"do you really mean that Dean"

"Hell yeah, for once in my life , I'm experiencing something that feels so right,"

I smiled a cheesy grin at him, and he smiled back. Then his phone rang and he released his embrace and answered the phone, It was Sam, They were off on another hunt soon they'd be gone ,moving off to another place hunting which was there business, but I knew we would talk everyday if possible , and when they were near he'd visit and vice versa , What more could a hunter really want,

MY LIFE JUST GOT AWESOME .

(THE END)


End file.
